Falling Star
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee has planned a romantic surprise for Ryo for their three-month anniversary. Set after Vol. 7. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Falling Star

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7

 **Summary:** Dee has planned a romantic surprise for Ryo.

 **Word Count:** 885

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'Any, Any, Wishing on a falling star,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

'Meet me on the roof.' That was all the note tacked to the front door said when Ryo arrived at Dee's fourth floor apartment to spend the evening with his lover. When they'd left work a couple of hours earlier, Dee had asked him if he had any plans for the evening, and when Ryo had said no, because with Bikky away at summer camp he was at a loose end, Dee had asked, "Why not come over to my place then?"

Why not indeed. "Sure, what time?" Ryo had asked.

"About eight? And bring an overnight bag."

Ryo knew what that meant; Dee was feeling horny, which was his default setting, and was obviously hoping he could get Ryo in the mood for a night of passion. Dee wanted to do it all the time, but Ryo was still getting used to the physical side of their relationship and usually took quite a bit of persuading. It unnerved him how out of control he became when he was with Dee like that.

Leaving his bag in Dee's apartment, Ryo made his way up the stairs and out onto the roof, stopping dead at the sight that met his eyes.

At one end of the roof, two rows of tea lights in glasses provided soft illumination, holding back the night. In the open space between them, a tarp had been spread out on the gritty surface, a picnic blanket and cushions arranged on top of it. To one side stood a couple of wooden crates, on top of which sat an ice bucket containing a bottle of wine, two glasses, cutlery, and plates of fruit, cheese and crackers, crusty bread rolls, cold chicken, and salad. Soft music was playing in the background, adding the finishing touch to the romantic setting.

Dee was lounging against the cushions, smiling. "Hey, you're right on time!"

"What's all this?"

"It's a picnic! The weather's been perfect all week, but we've been spending most of our time cooped up indoors, either in court or interviewing suspects. I figured we could use some fresh air, or what passes for fresh air around here, so…" Dee shrugged. "Whaddaya think?"

"I think it's amazing! It must have taken you ages to set all this up."

"Nah, not really. I had it all planned, so all I had to do was carry the stuff up here and arrange it how I wanted it." He plucked the bottle of wine from the ice bucket and filled the two glasses. "So, you gonna stand there all night, or are ya gonna join me and have something to eat?"

Ryo shook himself out of his momentary paralysis and crossed the roof, passing through the gap left between the rows of tea lights. He tugged his shoes and socks off before joining Dee on the picnic blanket and accepting the glass of wine he was offered.

Dee raised his glass in a toast. "To us and our first three months together."

"Three months already?" Ryo was surprised; the time seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye.

"Well, technically it's not three months until Friday, but it's close enough."

Clinking his glass against Dee's, Ryo smiled. "To us, and the next three months." He sipped his wine.

"I'll drink to that." Dee followed suit then gestured to the plates of food. "Help yourself. Don't know about you, but I'm starving."

It had been a busy day, and he'd worked up quite an appetite, so Ryo didn't need to be told twice. He set his glass aside, picked up a plate, and loaded it with chicken, egg, salad, and one of the rolls before settling himself comfortably to eat, his back against the cold brick of low wall surrounding the roof. Dee joined him with his own plateful, and they chatted quietly as they ate, listening to the music and the muted sound of traffic rising from the streets below.

It felt good to unwind and let go of all the stress from their day at work, and even better to do so in such a pleasant, if unusual setting, with excellent food, wine, and company. At work, Ryo and Dee tried to keep things on a professional footing, mostly talking about whatever cases they were working on, or indulging in a bit of gossip about the people they worked with, but on their own time, talk turned to more personal subjects. Dee was telling Ryo about his last visit to see Mother at the orphanage when he broke off mid-sentence.

"Hey, look!" He pointed upwards, to where a streak of light was shooting across the sky.

"A meteor," Ryo said, delighted.

"Y'know, when you see a fallin' star, you're supposed to make a wish," Dee said with a grin.

"I thought you weren't superstitious," Ryo teased his lover.

"I'm not, but there's no harm in wishin', and ya never know, sometimes wishes do come true."

Ryo smiled softly. "Well, when you put it like that…" closing his eyes, he made a silent wish that he and Dee would be together, and as happy as they were right now, for the rest of their lives. And even though he didn't know it, beside him, staring up at the night sky, Dee was making the exact same wish.

.

The End


End file.
